


Fool For You

by DopamineX



Series: You’re My First, My Forever [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Can be read as stand-alone, Cheesy and clichéd but it’s cuteee i promise!, Childhood Friends, Finally!, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, barely there kiho n joohyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyungwon and Hyunwoo’s friends believe that they have been dating since high school, only to get shocked when Hyungwon tells them that they aren’t dating at all and they never have.Their friends feel they have been dancing around each other long enough and need a different label than just ‘Best Friends’.So, they get Hyungwon to finally go confess his love to Hyunwoo.





	Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon will FINALLY get together in this fic! 
> 
> Btw, Hyunwoo is not from Seoul in this series/fic. All seven of them are from Gwangju and their university is in Seoul.

“Babe, do you want anything else?” Hyunwoo smiled at Hyungwon warmly, making the latter melt and drown in his deep chocolate brown eyes. 

“No, baby bear, I don’t.” Hyunwoo caressed his cheek and Hyungwon, as always, leaned into the older’s touch. 

“Sure? How about I buy you some french fries and chocolate milkshake? We can share if you can’t finish them.” Hyunwoo’s eyes shone a lighter brown as the sunlight hit them, entering the café through its large window, which had a view of the whole street it was located on.

“Okay.” Hyungwon replied dreamily and Hyunwoo flashed his signature smile which made his eyes squeeze into crescents and his chubby cheeks pop adorably. He slipped his hand from around the younger’s waist and stood up.

He addressed the others, his whole demeanour changing and going back to his quiet and poker faced self, “What about you guys?” Hyungwon felt the older asked out of politeness, not because he actually cared about bringing the others anything. He _ did _ care, don’t get him wrong. But not the way he cared for Hyungwon. Their friends could do it on their own. (As could Hyungwon, but _ shhh.) _

Kihyun smiled knowingly at Hyungwon before turning to older, “No, hyung. We’re good. We’ll get it on our own if we want something later on.”

“Cool.” Hyunwoo nodded and left for the counter. But not before winking at Hyungwon, making him blush.

“Ugh, you guys are so obvious… and cheesy.. it’s disgusting..” Hoseok shuddered as he sipped on his milkshake.

Hyungwon smacked him on his upper arm but he bet Hoseok just felt like a paper had slapped him or something. The older just grinned at him cheekily and then took a bite of his burger.

Hyungwon stared at Hyunwoo, who was ordering at the counter, admiring his strong and broad back, and his Pacific Ocean shoulders, as he said in a lovesick voice, “Do you think Hyunwoo hyung likes me? That way?”

Immediately, Kihyun slammed down his coke can, making the drink inside jostle and a few drops jumping in the air from the opening at the top.

“Oh my God, Chae! One meal! _ One goddamn meal _ ! But no! You gotta start off _ each fucking time!” _

Hyungwon ignored the hamster of their group and glanced at his other friends.

“Wonnie, he legit calls you ‘baby’... You fucking act like a married couple at this point and you _ keep _asking this same, inane question!” Minhyuk rolled his eyes as he fed his boyfriend Jooheon a french fry. Jooheon munched on it cutely, his fluffy cheeks doing the work, and spoke after swallowing. “Minie hyung is right, zagiya. And haven’t you seen how he looks at you? He is so whipped!”

“You really think so?” Hyungwon’s eyes lit up and everyone at the table groaned before Kihyun spoke, his voice dripping with exasperation, “Yes, you turtle. He loves you so much. Are you blind or do you get some weird satisfaction from hearing it over and over… Ugh..”

“Ki, you _ know _you get that bubbly feeling when your friends confirm your crush likes you.” He softly pinched his boyfriend’s cheek and Kihyun blushed, murmuring, “yeah, yeah, I know.”

“But Seokie hyung, Hyunwoo hyung isn’t Hyungwon’s crush. They’ve been dating since Hyunwoo hyung turned fifteen!” Changkyun pointed out before going back to his chicken wrap.

“Right.” Hoseok nodded sagely as he snaked an arm around Kihyun and squeezed his side lovingly. Kihyun blushed some more but acted like nothing happened.

“What?! We aren’t dating!” Hyungwon exclaimed, his eyes widening. ‘_ Wait! Even my own _ friends _ think we are dating?! It wasn’t just random people from their high school, huh..’ _

“Yah, Wonnie hyung. Don’t lie.” Jooheon pouted. “We all know. You’re all so lovey-dovey and staring into each other’s eyes all love-sick that it actually makes us all sick.”

“Figuratively sick.” Hoseok piped in before taking a sip from Kihyun’s Cola can.

“But.. we aren’t dating!”

“Oh shut up, Chae. We aren’t stupid.” Kihyun rolled his eyes again. Hyungwon swore his eyeballs were going to roll right out his eyes and fall to the ground only to get smashed under someone’s foot.

“Hyungwon, we’re your friends. Can’t believe you’re lying to us. I mean we know you two aren’t into PDA, though some people at our high school _ swore _ they saw Hyunwoo kiss you before and after class, _ a lot _ . But you guys are so lowkey now, I don’t believe you being _ that _ touchy-feely back then.” Minhyuk widened his eyes to let Hyungwon know he wasn’t fooling _ anyone. _Jooheon nodded in agreement and opened his mouth for his boyfriend to pop in another fry.

They’d all long since stopped questioning why Minhyuk had to always _ feed _Jooheon when they were out to hang out as group. Jooheon was the baby of the group and that was it. 

It didn’t matter that their real maknae was Changkyun. He was too quiet and introverted, like Hyungwon and Hyunwoo, and acted too mature to be called a baby. But that didn’t mean that they all didn’t baby him from time to time. And though Changkyun whined, they all knew he loved it.

“Actually…” Hyungwon started sheepishly, his cheeks turning a nice shade of red slowly, as he ducked his head down to finish his burger.

“What the fuck?! What do you mean _ ‘Actually..’?! _” Kihyun slammed down his hand this time.

“So, that’s how it is, Wonnie. Kyun and Honey were right. Our suspicions are correct. You won’t even tell us you’re dating. We have to find out on our own… Okay, that’s how deep our friendship goes, cool.” Hoseok shrugged, mock hurt displayed on his face.

“Seokie hyung, I’m _ not _dating him!”

“Shut up, Chae, before I throw this Cola on your damn turtle face…”

“But-“ Hyungwon started, only for him to be interrupted by Minhyuk.

“What did you mean by ‘_ Actually..’ _? All those rumours were true?”

“Uh.. yes. Hyunwoo hyung did kiss me before and after class… everyday almost…” Hyungwon trailed off in a small voice, his neck and cheeks feeling uncomfortably hot as his friends’ eyes bored into him.

_ ‘What is taking Nunu so long?!’ _

Hyungwon cast a glance at the counter to see Hyunwoo staring at the menu displayed on top, just below the ceiling, and then checking something on his phone. Guess he decided to just wait and get their food rather than coming back to his seat, though the line before him for collecting orders was long.

“This is a conspiracy. We were right. You _ have _ been dating for a _ long _time now and we’re all just fools-“ 

Hyungwon cut Jooheon off. “See, Hyunwoo hyung has..”, he blushed furiously, “always kissed me. It’s no big deal!”

“No big deal?!” Hoseok’s eyes widened and he whined, “You didn’t bother to tell us..”

“So, like have you guys made out and stuff? I’m asking this believing you aren’t dating like you keep saying…” Kihyun narrowed his eyes at Hyungwon as he chewed on a fry.

“Yes.. many times…And I’m _ really _not dating him..” Hyungwon didn’t look up. If he had, he would have seen his friends shoot him murderous glares.

“Oh. So, does he kiss you everyday?” Changkyun asked, his tone too neutral for it to be genuine. Hyungwon nodded, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I can’t with this idiot! Hyungwon, you buffoon head! Y’all are dating! It’s as clear as day!” Kihyun cried, throwing his hands up.

“That’s the thing.. we aren’t.. he has just always kissed me. And we have always cuddled in bed and fallen asleep in each other’s arms… and I will shut up now…” Hyungwon trailed off once he saw his friends’ faces. They were going to kill him.

“We don’t believe you….” Kihyun said as he stabbed a fry into ketchup. 

“But I’m telling the truth…” Hyungwon sighed. This is why he didn’t tell his friends. They wouldn’t believe him, he had known.

“Okay then. Why don’t you just confess?” Minhyuk shrugged and Hyungwon’s eyes widened.

“I can’t just do that! What if he rejects me?!” 

“He is not going to reject you…” Changkyun deadpanned.

“Your low IQ astounds me every time, Chae.” Kihyun sighed in frustration. “Look. He won’t reject you. God, he is so in love with you! With you and your frog face! You both always sit so close to each other, too wrapped up in your own little world to pay the rest of us mortals any mind. Even now, before hyung left, I doubt you both even heard what we were talking about. Just confess, Chae. He will say yes. We’re all sure.”

The rest of his friends nodded and gave their affirmations. 

Hyungwon closed his eyes and opened them, “Okay.”

He saw Hyunwoo come back, carrying a big blue tray that had his and Hyungwon’s orders.

He came around the table and plopped down next to him. 

He smiled at him sweetly, playing with Hyungwon’s weak heart strings like always, and handed him his fries and a wrap, the wrap being one item more than what he had told Hyungwon he’d get for him. Hyungwon smiled to himself. His best friend always tried to get him to eat well and loads, calling him skinny and fussing over him. It was very heartwarming and was one of the things that made Hyungwon squeal into his pillow at night.

Before Hyungwon could take a sip of his milkshake, Hyunwoo bent forward and took a sip from the straw himself. Then he straightened and pushed the milkshake towards the younger. “Here. _ Now _ you can drink it, baby.” He winked and then pecked Hyungwon on the cheek, with everyone seeing them perfectly clearly, with his soft, plump lips pressed against the younger’s chubby cheek, making Hyungwon sigh happily.

Hyunwoo grinned at him and turned his attention to his beef wrap. 

Hyungwon glanced up at his friends only to receive death glares in return.

He _ had to _confess now.

*

Hyungwon decided he’d confess to the older the very next day.

They were sitting on the couch in the living room, in the older’s house, Hyunwoo’s arm wrapped around Hyungwon’s waist, tucking him close to his side.

Hyunwoo’s mom came rushing into the living room and headed to the door. She was all dressed up. Hyunwoo’s parents were going to some party and the older’s father was already waiting outside in the car, waiting for Hyunwoo’s mother.

Before she reached the door, Hyunwoo’s mom turned behind and noticed him. Hyungwon had arrived when no one had been there on the ground floor.

She rushed towards him on her high-heels. 

“Hyungwon, sweetheart. How have you been?” She leaned forward to kiss his forehead and then ruffled his hair, messing it up. She didn’t react to the way they were seated. Both their parents were _ way _used to it by now. 

Hyungwon grinned up her. “I’m fine, mom. You?”

Yes, he called Hyunwoo’s mother as ‘mom’.. Just.. Don’t ask, okay?

“Great, baby. You both have fun.” Then she directed her attention to her son. “Hyunwoo, love, I ordered takeout for you both. Your dad picked your faves. Thankfully, you and Wonnie have the same taste in most things. Don’t stay up for us, we’ll be back really late. Like one a.m maybe.”

They both nodded, with small smiles curling their lips up.

Hyungwon _ loved _ Hyunwoo’s mother. She was petite and really, really adorable. Just like her son. He totally understood why Hyunwoo’s dad had fallen for her. She was very caring and considerate. And not to mention, _ cute! _

“Okay, uh, so. Since you both have the house to yourselves and you’re college boys now…” 

(They were home for winter break, which was ending in five days, meaning they’d all head back to their dorms day after), “like…” Hyunwoo’s mom turned red as she hesitated but still continued, “Uh.. please be safe. And uh.. God, why is your dad making me do this?!” She whined as she facepalmed herself.

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo shot each other confused glances before it clicked them, a light bulb turning on in both their minds at the same time, and their eyes widened.

“Mom, you don’t have to-“ Hyunwoo started sheepishly, removing his hand from Hyungwon’s waist as he gestured for her to stop. Hyunwoo’s ears had turned red and Hyungwon had been stunned speechless. ‘_ Oh shit.. she thinks we’re… Oh my God…’ _

“Oh, but we do have to tell you! For our satisfaction, baby.” Hyunwoo’s mom sighed. 

Hyunwoo’s parents and his own _ were _very modern and forward but this was… awkward and embarrassing.

“Just.. oh my God, okay.” She took a deep breath, her face flushing a bright red, like both of theirs, “I know you’re boys but please use protection, okay?” 

“Mom!” Hyunwoo whined, his eyes pleading and desperate, and glanced nervously at Hyungwon, who was just staring at the older woman, his eyes wide.

“And don’t be rough, be gentle! Take care of each other! And uh.. clean up after. Uh.. yeah.. okay! I’m leaving now! I love you both! Bye!” 

Then she turned on her heel and practically ran out the door as fast as she could on high heels and slammed the door behind herself. 

Hyunwoo dropped his face into his palms as Hyungwon shut his eyes and pressed them with two fingers.

God. Hyunwoo’s mom thought they were fucking and Hyungwon hadn’t even confessed to the older yet.

He had planned on doing it today, what with them having the house all to themselves till late night, but now he didn’t know if he could.

“Wonnie…” Hyunwoo started and Hyungwon looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

They stared at each other for a while before they burst out laughing, bending forward in their seats as they doubled over.

Hyungwon laughed so hard that his stomach hurt and tears streamed out of his eyes and Hyunwoo didn’t look like he was in any better condition.

Once their laughter had kind of died down, they made the mistake of glancing at each other and they started laughing again.

Finally, after a whole minute, they stopped for real and looked at each other. Hyunwoo wrapped his arm around Hyungwon’s waist again and pulled him in.

They eyed each other’s lips before Hyunwoo closed the distance and connected their lips in their favourite and familiar soft kiss.

*

Takeout had turned out to be everything from ramen noodles to pizza and Hyunwoo had taken to feeding Hyungwon the way Minhyuk fed Jooheon.

So, every time he had opened his mouth to stutter out his confession, Hyunwoo had him slurp on ramen or bite on pizza.

Usually, Hyunwoo was an amazing listener, who motivated you to speak. But today he wasn’t into listening at all.

He was focused on eating, making Hyungwon eat and kissing him senseless every time he parted his lips.

The movie had long since ended and the TV was just droning on and they had no idea what the show was. 

Hyunwoo had got awfully romantic and cheesy as he seated Hyungwon on his lap and wanted to share the clichéd noodle kiss, and who was Hyungwon to deny him that? 

They were seated on the couch, the food placed on the large center table. Hyunwoo held a long strand of noodle in his mouth and lifted the other end up for Hyungwon to take into his mouth.

Hyungwon wanted to smack the older and facepalm himself for doing something this clichéd but he decided he’d save that for afterwards.

They both slurped the noodle strand in, bit by bit. But Hyunwoo got impatient and sucked on his end faster and snipped it off right at Hyungwon’s lips and swallowed. The younger swallowed as well and barely had a second to breath before Hyunwoo threaded his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair and pulled him for a deep and passionate kiss.

The food was forgotten - as they had already eaten quite a lot, now only the leftovers remaining to be kept inside the fridge - and they had spent the rest of the night making out on Hyunwoo’s couch, the older squeezing his thighs and butt as Hyungwon trailed his fingers up inside Hyunwoo’s shirt, feeling his hard chest and taut abs and stomach. His mouth watered and he wanted more but they stuck to just making out and feeling each other up.

Eventually, they parted and Hyunwoo got up to clear their plates away and Hyungwon set to putting the leftovers in containers to keep in the fridge.

As Hyunwoo was washing their dishes, Hyungwon clung to the older’s back like a koala, hooking his chin on his hyung shoulder as his arms wrapped around the older’s waist.

Then they had gone upstairs once Hyunwoo had done the dishes and Hyungwon had turned the lights and the TV off, keeping just one dim light on downstairs.

Hyunwoo laid down on the bed and turned the lights off, bringing the blankets up to their waists, as he cuddled Hyungwon in his arms. They spent the night talking about nothing and everything like they always did before bed.

Hyungwon thought he’d confess then, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood and have Hyunwoo pull away from him.

So, he pushed his urge to confess down, along with his nerves, and fell asleep with his cheek squished against Hyunwoo’s chest, one thigh straddling the older’s hips, their limbs tangled.

*

The next day went away with Hyungwon packing all his things, Hyunwoo coming over to help him out, having already finished his packing beforehand, being organised like that. Guess it was Kihyun’s effect. Hyungwon would be jealous but it was a good habit and Hyunwoo spent almost every waking second with Hyungwon, anyway. And was busy all the other times they weren’t together.

Packing took a long time as Hyunwoo had to pack everything from his old room in the dorm before coming home as he was moving into a single after going back. Hyunwoo’s parents and Hyungwon had helped Hyunwoo the day before, before Hyungwon had stayed over for dinner and sleepover.

And Hyungwon hadn’t taken many things when he had moved to the dorm, when his first year of college had begun at the beginning of the year.

Once they were done, it was late and Hyunwoo headed back home as couldn’t get all his bags over to Hyungwon’s place when he had arrived. He’d have to get the others bags and come over the next day (their houses were pretty close) and they’d leave together in the morning with their friends to catch the flight.

*

The plane ride back to Seoul, where their university was located, wasn’t very eventful and Hyungwon couldn’t confess yet again, as Hyunwoo had downloaded a new movie which he wanted to watch with Hyungwon and they barely had time as the flight duration was only of forty-five minutes. So, can we talk after we land, Wonnie?

Minhyuk and Kihyun had been shooting daggers at him since they had checked in at the airport but Hyungwon just helplessly shrugged.

They both made the neck-slashing gesture at him from where they sat across the aisle, and Hyungwon gulped and turned back to the movie on Hyunwoo’s laptop. They had already watched half of it last night. So, their flight and the time they had spent at the airport after checking in, was enough to watch the rest.

Hyunwoo held his hand in his own and his thumb kept making circles at the back of Hyungwon’s hand.

Yeah, Hyungwon definitely didn’t want to ruin the mood by confessing. Not when he probably couldn’t escape if the confession went bad or couldn’t kiss the older if it went somehow went down well.

*

The first day of university arrived and Hyunwoo’s basketball and swimming practices already started, now that winter break was over.

They were all already assigned projects and the deadline was ten days later for most of them. And they were all group projects. Meaning they all had to rush to finish them all in time or they’d be awarded lower grades.

Hyunwoo was talking to someone in the college parking lot, nodding his head from time to time.

Hyungwon stood by the college’s transparent door, which led to the parking lot, and stared across the vast space at the older, biting his bottom lip.

When the fuck was he going to confess?! Hyunwoo had already told him he was extremely busy this week because his project, which had been assigned before the break, had some final touches and tweaks left and his group members were stressing out as the deadline was fast approaching. So, he couldn’t afford any sort of distractions till the end of the week. So, could Hyungwon and he spend time together _ after _ their projects were submitted, please? 

That was ten days from this day, because seven days in, with only three days to spare for submissions, even Hyungwon would be hella busy.

Suddenly, he felt two hands clamp down on his shoulders.

He looked to his sides. Kihyun and Minhyuk.

“So, Chae. When the fuck are you going to confess?” Kihyun widened his eyes at him.

“He has a project.. the deadline of which is in a week and he had finished his individual part during and before the break.. so.. he is busy for a week. And we have our deadlines three days after that…” Hyungwon shrugged and then sighed in resignation.

“So? Confess now! Go!” Minhyuk pushed him forward and they started walking. They crossed the threshold of the college building and started walking into the huge parking lot.

“Min.. What’s the point? We can’t really.. _ do anything _ about it until after ten days, right? He said no distractions. Plus, he is right. Because if he rejects me, I don’t want to wallow in self-pity and sadness when I should be focusing on finishing my work.”

His two friends walked on either side of him.

“You’re right, Wonnie. But think of it this way. Today, he’ll be relatively free. Like you. So, you can confess and he is _ bound _to say yes.” Minhyuk glanced at Kihyun, who nodded fast. 

“So, it won’t really be a distraction! And if he _ does _ reject you, he _ won’t _ ,” Minhyuk assured him immediately, “but if he does, both of you can drown yourself in work and you won’t even _ have _time to wallow in self-pity! Not until our submissions are over anyway.”

“Minie is right, Wonnie. It’s not the best idea. But your scared ass will never do it or else. You both have been pulling this for nearly four years now! Just fucking confess and get together already! Aren’t you tired of.. not having a label? I would’ve bloody gone insane by now.”

“His insanity disappears from time to time and he convinces himself he doesn’t need a new label because Hyunwoo hyung kisses him him senseless and makes his mind go blank.” Minhyuk giggled and Hyungwon blushed, while Kihyun rolled his eyes.

Just as they were nearing the older, the guy Hyunwoo was talking to nodded at him and walked away. He turned around to wave at them and they waved back. Hyunwoo stood leaning against a random car as he went through his phone while waiting for them to approach him.

Immediately, his two friends started giving him pep talks.

“Okay, Wonnie. Here is your chance. Take him to his room and just fucking confess and kiss the hell out of him. He won’t reject you, we promise!” Minhyuk squeezed his shoulder encouragingly.

“Yeah, Hyungwon. Just get it over with. We’re here if you need anything. He will _ not _reject you, okay?” 

Hyungwon nodded, his heart beating wildly as he neared the older. His two friends patted his back and walked away, leaving him alone.

_ ‘Oh shit! Those fuckers left me!’ _

Hyungwon had never felt this nervous in his life, except that one time Hyunwoo had licked his inner thigh right next to his crotch, before nuzzling Hyungwon’s clothed cock with his nose. But even that nervousness wasn’t _ this _palpable! And the scenario had been totally different then!

He slightly turned around to see Kihyun and Minhyuk standing by another car, far off from the one he was walking towards, and giving him a thumbs up each. He gulped and nodded, feeling like he was going to puke his guts out from the attack of his nerves.

Finally, he reached Hyunwoo, who instantly pocketed his phone and pulled the younger in by the waist.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Hyunwoo whispered against his ear, making goosebumps erupt all over the back and side of his neck, and pressed a nice kiss on his cheek, letting Hyungwon feel the plush softness of the older’s plump, perfect lips.

Hyungwon blushed as he ducked his head down.

Hyunwoo let go of his waist and the younger stepped back. 

They had reduced their PDA big time after high school and even back then they hadn’t been as touchy-feely as their schoolmates proclaimed. All Hyunwoo used to do was peck his lips before and after classes, other times too, when he felt no one was looking.

But with both of them being so good looking, their schoolmates apparently had their eyes glued to watching their every move. Or else, how and why did everyone in school believe they had been dating, including their own friends, when they weren’t even _ that _obvious?!

“Hyung, I wanted to talk to you about something. It’s pretty important. Could we head to your room? You’re free for a little while, right?”

“Sure, baby.” Hyunwoo nodded ”I’m free for an hour and then I have to head to my group mate’s room for the project.” Just as they were going to walk towards their dorms, Hyungwon felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Hyunwoo’s face fall a little.

He turned around to see his project group mate.

“Oh, Hyungwon. Here you are! I was looking for you everywhere! Let’s go! We have a group meeting _ right now _to discuss our project.” Hyungwon wanted to protest, to say that he’d join them soon, that he had something to do right now. 

But the guy addressed Hyunwoo. “Sorry, I’m going to have to take your friend with me. Sorry for the interruption. I heard you’re his best friend. You can just talk later, yes?” The guy looked pretty apologetic and sincere. Hyunwoo nodded and said, “It’s fine. Assignments come first.”

“Great!” The guy bowed at Hyunwoo and practically dragged Hyungwon from there.

There went his chance to confess before the start of his ten days of torture…

*

Hyungwon was standing at the bus stand near their college, waiting to catch a bus to the area one of his ex-project mates lived in. 

He and his friends had all completed their submissions successfully. And somehow, Hyungwon’s team, for one of those assignments, had managed to secure the highest marks in their class.

So, their group had decided they’d have a tiny party at one of the team mates’ places and this really cute dude called Mark Tuan had volunteered.

So, here Hyungwon was. Waiting.

“Hyungwon-ah!” He heard an extremely familiar voice call out his name.

He turned around and beamed when he saw his adorable baby bear jog up to him.

Hyunwoo reached him, his chest heaving just a little and immediately pulled Hyungwon in for a hug.

“Hey, Hyunwoo hyung! I missed you!” Hyungwon tightly hugged back his best friend, his heart racing and cheeks turning red. But he felt his hyung’s heart race just as fast as his own, against his chest. That was reassuring.

He was going to confess now. He had to. 

The bus wasn’t going to arrive until a bit later. 

“Same, Hyungwonnie. Same!” Hyunwoo whispered into his ear, making Hyungwon smile widely and rest his head on the older’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed. God, he had missed this so much. How Hyunwoo’s body was so warm against his own, how the older’s strong hands felt on his back, how he loved being wrapped in Hyunwoo’s muscular arms.

Being in Hyunwoo’s arms always made him feel protected and safe. Like nothing could hurt him in this world, like nothing bad would ever happen to him.

It was his safe haven. His home. His paradise.

They snuggled closer and stayed like that for a few minutes. But it was a few minutes too short, as Hyunwoo pulled away too quickly for Hyungwon’s liking.

Hyungwon pouted in disappointment before schooling his face to neutral at the speed of light.

But Hyunwoo still had his arms around his waist like Hyungwon had his hands pressed on the older’s back, keeping him close.

Hyunwoo inhaled deeply before meeting his eyes. “I wanted to tell you something. It’s important.” He looked down at the ground in between them. A little blush crept up his cheeks.

Hyungwon’s heart hammered in his chest, like it wanted to pound out of his chest and go ‘splat’ on the ground between them.

He smiled through his nerves.

It was now or never. He had to confess. _ ‘God, save me. Please let me keep my Hyunwoo hyung. Please have him love me, too.’ _Hyungwon sent up a little prayer to whichever god was listening and spoke, a nervous smile on his face, “Me too, hyung. And I want to go first!”

Hyunwoo looked up at him, his eyebrows going up.

“Yeah? Go on, then.” 

Hyungwon gulped visibly and took a deep breath, before pulling Hyunwoo flush against his body, their chests touching. His mind and heart were going crazy and he wanted to die but he stood his ground.

He _ had to _do this!

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened at the sudden lack of space between their bodies.

Hyungwon threaded his fingers through older’s luscious hair and closed the distance between their lips and kissed his Hyunwoo _ on his own _ for the _ first time in his entire life _.

Hyunwoo closed his eyes eventually, after his momentary shock had passed.

_ ‘Hyungwon kissed me on his own, for the very first time.’ _He thought happily, a content sigh leaving his mouth as he kissed his best friend back.

The kiss was soft and deep, like their usual ones, but this one felt like it meant something more, as tingles shot up and down Hyungwon’s spine and he gripped the older’s back tighter.

Hyungwon didn’t care who looked at them. It didn’t matter. Plus, the bus stop at this time was empty anyway. It was just the two of them and no other human beings in sight for a whole mile or two.

Hyungwon tried to pour all his love into that kiss, trying to let the older know what he hadn’t told him in words yet. And he felt that the older was trying to do the same.

The kiss lasted for a while. Then Hyungwon pulled back and Hyunwoo automatically followed his mouth and Hyungwon pecked his lips once more and chuckled. Hyunwoo opened his eyes slowly, looking at the younger as if he were seeing him for the first time.

_ ‘My Wonnie baby is so beautiful..’ _

Hyunwoo sighed dreamily at the beauty standing in his arms, looking at him with a smile in his eyes, eyes which held galaxies.

Hyungwon pecked his lips once, briefly before he spoke, before he _ finally _confessed, after all these years. 

“Hyung, you make me happy always. You always have. Since we were very little.” One of Hyunwoo’s arms left his waist to intertwine their hands together. He smiled for Hyungwon to continue.

“You have always been there for me, you never left my side no matter what. Thank you! I love you. So much!” 

There. He said it. 

‘_ Hyunwoo looks so happy!’ _ Hyungwon observed and his heart soared and reached the skies.

The older grinned widely and squeezed his hand.

“You fulfilled your promise, hyung! You did- you _ do _ make me happy! Very, _ very _ happy!” Hyungwon finished with a huge grin on his face.

He pulled the older in for a tight hug and kissed the side of his neck. Hyunwoo hugged him back just as tightly and it made Hyungwon a little breathless but he felt so _ blessed _that his hyung hadn’t rejected him.

His friends had been right all along.

Hyunwoo broke the embrace and smiled shyly as he looked into his best friend's eyes, “You make me very happy too, Hyungwon-ah. I love you, too. That’s what I wanted to say but you beat me to it.” He said with a sheepish grin and Hyungwon chuckled.

Then he leaned forward and sealed their lips once again.

Hyungwon had won at life.

*

“Baby.” Hyungwon called out to his boyfriend, his best friend, his everything.

They were lying on the older’s bed, in his new single room, with Hyungwon all cuddled up in the older’s arms, as usual.

It all felt new, though. But at the same time, it was exactly the same as before, warm and soft and it made Hyungwon feel protected and safe. Hyungwon loved that. 

He was finally home. For real this time. 

And this time, even Hyunwoo had reached home. To his Hyungwon.

“Yes, jagi?” Hyunwoo traced the outer shell of Hyungwon’s ear with the tip of his nose. The younger shivered a little as a strong tingle travelled the length of his spine. The older cuddled him closer. The bed was small and that meant Hyungwon was pretty much lying on top of the older. Not that either of them minded. In fact, it was perfect this way. They could feel the warmth of each other’s body much better this way. It made cuddling better. Everywhere they touched, their skin felt like it was on fire.

Hyungwon was in paradise.

“When do you want to celebrate our anniversary? Or are we going to be _ that _ couple who doesn’t care about all this?”

Hyungwon probably didn’t look like a romantic but he was a very big one. He cared about such small things. He hoped his hyung did, too.

“Of course, we’ll celebrate anniversaries! We have to celebrate the day I got you for myself.” Hyunwoo kissed his neck, his tongue coming out to lick a wet strip. Hyungwon shivered as he turned his body towards the older and snuggled into his chest, throwing a leg over the older’s thighs.

“So, when? And how many anniversaries?” His voice came out a little muffled, thanks to Hyunwoo’s shirt, but his boyfriend understood him.

“Two. The day we had our second kiss and today, the day you became mine utterly and completely. I would like to think we started dating the day I kissed you the second time ever, you know. If only I’d had the guts to ask you out back then itself. The amount of pain we would’ve saved ourselves from…”

“It’s okay. We’re together now. I’m never letting you go.” Hyungwon undid one button of Hyunwoo’s shirt and kissed the warm golden skin underneath. 

“Good. Because you’re mine forever. Mine. Mine. Mine. _ And mine!” _Hyunwoo kissed his forehead lovingly and Hyungwon sighed happily.

“Would you have said yes to me back then?” His boyfriend asked, voice filled with curiosity more than doubt.

“Yes. I would’ve definitely said yes. I have had a crush on you since I turned thirteen, hyung.”

“Then I really wasted time. And I have no idea when I fell for you. Maybe when I was twelve. I just felt it someday and it didn’t even shock me, you know. Since then, I dreamed about kissing you one day. I wanted to desperately know how your lips would feel against mine.”

Hyungwon lifted his head up and pecked the older’s lips before burying his face in Hyunwoo’s chest again. “And now you know it extremely well.”

“Nope. I still don’t know. I keep forgetting. You’ll have to help me remember it over and over.” Hyunwoo grinned as he kissed Hyungwon’s hair.

The younger giggled into his flannel shirt. “Sure. It’d be my pleasure to help you remember, Mr.Handsome.” 

“Oy. Baby. Look up.” Hyungwon pulled back a little looked up into Hyunwoo’s eyes.

“You’re the most mind blowingly gorgeous person I have ever seen in my life. You’re my most favourite human being on this planet. You’re my whole universe. And you’re mine.” Hyunwoo caressed his cheek, before kissing his lips softly.

“Ditto.” Hyungwon whispered again the older’s lips and they giggled.

“Double ditto!” They exclaimed together and giggled again. 

Then Hyungwon’s eyes went really wide before he facepalmed himself loudly.

“Ouch.” Hyunwoo said and snorted as he lightly massaged the younger’s forehead with his thumb.

“Hyung. Oh my God. We’re the biggest liars ever! _ I _am the biggest liar on this planet earth!”

“Huh?” Hyunwoo frowned. “What is your pretty mind thinking now?” He kissed the younger’s forehead.

“Hyung. We have been technically dating since the time you kissed me in high school for the first time. I told our friends we haven’t been dating since then… God, they aren’t going to let me live this down now. Especially, Hoseok hyung, Minhyuk and Kihyun. Shit…” He screwed his eyes shut and Hyunwoo found that extremely cute and so Wonnie-like.

“Baby.” Hyunwoo called him, fondness oozing from his voice.

Hyungwon opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow at his baby bear of a boyfriend.

Then Hyunwoo sealed their lips together once again. His nipped at the younger’s bottom lip, and this time, Hyungwon parted his lips for Hyunwoo to slide in his tongue.

Their tongues danced together for the first time since they’d first kissed. And the feeling was exquisite.

Now, they could cross all the lines they’d silently agreed to not cross when they’d been ‘Just friends’.

Only they’d _ never _been just friends. They’d always been more. From the very start.

“I love you.” Hyunwoo whispered against his boyfriend’s lips, just because he could say it whenever he wanted now. And he was going to say it _ a lot _, alright. 

“I love you, too.” Hyungwon whispered back against the older’s lips.

And Hyunwoo knew, every time he’d tell Hyungwon he loved him, Hyungwon would always tell him he loved him back.

Hyunwoo finally felt like he had accomplished something in life. Something very significant.

Well, obviously. He had _ finally _made Hyungwon, his first love and only love since childhood, his own and given them a label. 

The label wasn’t ‘boyfriends’ or ‘more than best friends’ though.

No. Those weren’t enough for them.

No.

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo were... 

Soulmates.

*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me happy so please be sure to leave some if you liked this fic!  
Don’t be shy/hesitant to do so, okay? 😋
> 
> Also if you wanna hit me up with a message or just want to yell at me, go do it on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shownubear618) or [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
